Ben 10: Evolution/Galleries
Galleries Main Characters Ben 10 Evolution.png|Ben and friends supreme_ultimatrix_by_chad10art-d4joc1k.jpg|Ben's new Ultimatrix Ben 10 Evolution (season 2).png|Ben and friends (season 2) Ben10-logo.png|Ben Tennyson ben_tennyson_or_ben_10__17_years_old__by_nigel5469-db401cn.jpg|Ben Tennyson Machaform.png|Machaform Julie Omniwars For Chillmanfirealas .png|Julie Yamamoto julie_yamamoto_armorstrike_by_nigel5469-db4tse6.jpg|Julie Yamamoto Ship_003.png|Ship Gwen_e_render.png|Gwen Tennyson gwen_tennyson_lucky_girl_by_nigel5469-db9di7r.jpg|Lucky Girl Kevin_Levin_X.png|Kevin Levin rook_blonko_by_nigel5469-db5zvoe.jpg|Rook Blonko Elena_comic.png|Elena Validus Ultimate Alien cooper.png|Cooper Daniels Ben10AF__Kai_Green_by_KPenDragon.png|Kai Green Kailee Tennyson.png|Kailee Tennyson Zeotrix.png|Kailee's Zeotrix Clyde 5.png|Clyde 5 Cincotrix.png|Cincotrix Ben dog (3).png|Sam tetrax_shard_by_nigel5469-db7mq24.jpg|Tetrax Shard htf__flippy_and_flaky_by_rockingsnorts-d2xoeny.jpg|Don 'Flippy' Flipperson and Francine 'Flaky' Robbins Derick Walker.png|Derick Walker Mondo Man.png|Mondo Man Jennifer_Nocturne.png|Jennifer Nocturne Death_viral_by_nigel5469-dbrogop.jpg|Death Viral w/ Viral RexSalazar_7.png|Rex Salazar Circe_1.png|Circe Skwydd.png|Skwydd (Amalgam Kid) Tuck.png|Tuck (Amalgam Kid) Cricket.png|Cricket Torrac.png|Torrac torrac_by_nigel5469-dbkfcle.jpg|Torrac ester_by_nigel5469-dbtpkjz.jpg|Ester J.J. Cooney.png|J.J. Cooney Gaminator (J.J. Cooney).png|The Gaminator (J.J. Cooney) Aldin St. John.png|Aldin St. John Redstart.png|Redstart (Aldin St. John) Eunice.png|Eunice Breach_2.png|Breach Groupoppresident.jpg|Kids Next Door of Sector V fusion_fall_style_ppg_by_airedaledogz-d30qnui.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Bunny.png|Bunny Bliss powerpuff.png|Bliss Beauty.png|Beauty Beam.png|Beam Bright.png|Bright Bell.png|Bell Dexter-dexters-laboratory-13130752-445-620.jpg|Dexter Dan Tennant.png|Dan Tennant Saya Kitamura.png|Saya Kitamura Sparkwire.png|Sparkwire Argit2.jpg|Argit Alan Albright.jpg|Alan Albright Helen and Manny 004.png|Helen Wheels and Manny Armstrong WhiteLanternPierce.png|Pierce Wheels as a White Lantern PiercetheWhiteLantern.png|Pierce Wheels as a White Lantern (glowing) Lucy Full Body.png|Lucy Mann 250px-Ben 10 alien force vilgax attacks-wiiartwork6375charmcaster.jpg|Charmcaster Hex Alien Force &Ultimate Alein.png|Hex Myaxx-unpixelated.png|Myaxx MaxTen.png|Max Tennyson Ken_Tennyson.png|Ken Tennyson (Gwen's brother) Captain Dark.png|Captain Dark Valosk.png|Valosk 275px-Fistina as a Plumber.png|Fistina Affron Earthstax.png|Affron Earthstax Goldstar.png|Cale Goldstar Secret Saturdays.png|The Secret Saturdays Zak Saturday.png|Zak Saturday Puffo.png|Puffo Hervé.png|Hervé Nyancy_Chan.png|Nyancy Chan Teens_with_attitude_p_2_by_thecreator9-dazqlo5.jpg|Omni-Rangers (unmorphed) Green_ranger_by_thecreator9-daz5xjr.jpg|Omni-Rangers Ricky_Keaton.png|Ricky Keaton Theresa_Star.png|Theresa Star Risa_Yamamoto.png|Risa Yamamoto Ian_Woolridge.png|Ian Woolridge Todd_Parkerson.png|Todd Parkerson Tony_Kobain.png|Tony Kobain Power-Rangers-Mega-Battle.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers d74fb9c578f40db778304a15c037008e.jpg|Tommy the White Ranger Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alpha 5.png|Alpha 5 Zordon.png|Zordon Justice_League.jpg|Justice League Justice League.png|Justice League Justice_League_0014.jpg|Justice League Superman_1.png|Superman Classic Superman.png|Superman Injustice Batman.PNG|Batman JLBatman.png|Batman Wonder-Woman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-wonder-woman-34505024-450-522.png|Wonder Woman JLWonderWoman.png|Wonder Woman Wonder_Woman2.jpg|Wonder Woman Injustice Green Lantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Green-Lantern-Hal.jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Greenlantern.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Bartholomew_Allen_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_001.png|The Flash (Barry Allen) Flash (Barry Allen).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) InjusticeFlashWallyWest.jpg|Flash (Wally West) InjusticeTheFlashWallyWest.png|The Flash (Wally West) Rebirth_Flash.png|The Flash (Wally West) Hawkman.png|Hawkman HawkmanJLU_zps6102118e.jpg|Hawkman Hawkgirl_1.png|Hawkgirl JLHawkgirl.png|Hawkgirl Shazam_1.png|Captain Shazam/Captain Marvel Captain Shazam.png|Captain Shazam/Captain Marvel new_52__shazam_by_grivitt-d5oho6u.jpg|Captain Shazam/Captain Marvel 2589152-captainmarvel.jpg|Captain Shazam/Captain Marvel mary_marvel_new_52___lady_shazam__by_cmeza-d6410rx.jpg|Lady Shazam 229px-CMJ1.jpg|Captain Shazam Jr. Captain-Shazam-jr.jpg|Captain Shazam Jr. Aquaman_1.png|Aquaman Aquaman.png|Aquaman Aquaman08.jpg|Aquaman AQUA_7.jpg|Aquaman Mera.jpg|Mera Cyborg_1.png|Cyborg Cyborg_0001.jpg|Cyborg 111929-166406-cyborg.jpg|Cyborg Raven_Render.png|Raven Raven_003.jpg|Raven Red_Robin_0044.jpg|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) red_robin__tim_drake_by_qbatmanp-d54clqd.jpg|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) SoniaAlcanaasBatwoman.png|Batwoman (Sonia Alcana) Oracle_0012.jpg|Oracle (Jenna Gordon) Injustice_Martian_Manhunter.png|Martian Manhunter JLMartianManhunter.png|Martian Manhunter Star Sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Star Sapphire (new outfit).png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Starsapphire.png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) StarSapphireJLU.png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) nX3Oaj5.jpg|Star Sapphire K123D1s.jpg|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) injustice__gau__ios____green_lantern__render_4___by_wyruzzah-d95pjla.png|Green Lantern (John Stewart) Green Lantern (John Stewart).png|Green Lantern (John Stewart) 1825537-johnstew2.jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) 530445-0004.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Gl2.gif|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Guy_Gardner_Rebirth.jpg|Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Red Arrow.png|Red Arrow 318019-48199-red-arrow_super.png|Red Arrow Zatanna-hughes.png|Zatanna Zatanna_clean_render_Injustice.png|Zatanna red_hood___ronron84_colors_by_spiderguile-d71cogj.jpg|Red Hood Black_Lightning_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Black Lightning Black-lightning_super.png|Black Lightning injustice_-_Black_Lightning.jpg|Black Lightning Black-lightning-11.jpg|Black Lightning thunder_by_dennisculver-d397new.jpg|Thunder Girl Lightning Lady2.png|Lightning Lady Katana_SBPE.png|Katana Green-Arrow-dc-comics-14582813-450-675.jpg|Green Arrow Green Arrow.png|Green Arrow Oliver_Queen_(Injustice_Gods_Among_Us)_001.png|Green Arrow Injustice 2 Black Canary.png|Black Canary Bcanaryx.png|Black Canary Black-Canary-DC-Comics-JLA-Dinah-Laurel-Lance-j.jpg|Black Canary Black-canary---dc-comics.png|Black Canary Black Canary.png|Black Canary Injustice Black Canary.png|Black Canary blackcanary.jpg|Black Canary Screen Shot 2017-02-04 at 6.29.14 PM.png|Black Canary White Canary (Sara Lance).png|White Canary (Sara Lance) White Canary (Sarah Lance).jpg|White Canary (Sarah Lance) Firestorm_Crisis_on_Two_Earths.jpg|Firestorm (Jason Rusch) 284208-188733-firestorm.jpg|Firestorm (Jason Rusch) FirestormJR.jpg|Firestorm (Jason Rusch) Firestorm_Injustice_2.jpg|Firestorm (Jason Rusch) injustice_2__firestorm_Jason.png|Firestorm (Jason Rusch) Firestorm_Raymond.jpg|Firestorm (Ronald Raymond) FirestormRR.jpg|Firestorm (Ronald Raymond) Firestorm_(DC_Comics).png|Firestorm (Ronald Raymond) MartinStein.jpg|Dr. Martin Stein 1Stein.png|Dr. Jeremy Loomis Katrina_Moldoff_005.png|Batwoman (Katrina Moldoff) Amazo.png|Amazo Catwoman_0002.jpg|Catwoman CATWOMAN.PNG|Catwoman Katana_(comics).jpg|Katana Hellblazer00.jpg|John Constantine 2436148-dk_dcguide_redtornado__1_.jpg|Red Tornado powergirl.gif|Power Girl Supergirl_-_Power_Girl.jpg|Power Girl vixen.jpg|Vixen Inquisitor (masked).png|The Inquisitor (Renee Montoya) Madame_Xanadu.jpg|Madame Xanadu deadman_bt001.jpg|Deadman Doctor_Fate_Injustice_2_Reveal_Trailer_Thumbnail.jpg|Dr. Fate 1433654-dr__fate.jpg|Dr. Fate Inza.png|Inza Captain Atom.png|Captain Atom Justice_League_Generation_Lost_Vol_1_18_Textless.jpg|Captain Atom Ultimen_Pan.png|The Ultimen Icon.png|Icon RocketYJ.png|Rocket Metamorpho_8116.jpg|Metamorpho Metamorpho.png|Metamorpho Geo-Force.jpg|Geo-Force Halo_BTBATB_001.jpg|Halo Halo_003.jpg|Halo 4dc.png|The Spectre (Jim Corrigan) Spectre_(Alex_Ross).jpg|The Spectre (Jim Corrigan) apache1.gif|Apache Chief Black Vulcan.png|Black Vulcan Samurai.png|Samurai El Dorado.png|El Dorado JesseQuick.jpg|Jesse Quick Plastic Man.jpg|Plastic Man B-Wana-Beast-justice-league-3330383-154-345.gif|B'wana Beast John_Henry_Irons_as_Steel.jpg|Steel 192920-53078-phantom-stranger.jpg|Phantom Stranger 3075353-adamstrange.png|Adam Strange The-Huntress-dc-comics-144922_557_864.jpg|Huntress Mister Miracle.png|Mister Miracle JLFire.png|Fire 2158353-jla_january_ice_colors_sotd_by_ratkins_d4lzdvm.jpg|Ice Etrigan_0001.jpg|Etrigan Jason_Blood_(Injustice_The_Regime).jpg|Jason Blood atom_ryan_choi_dcau_style_by_azraeuz.png|Atom (Ryan Choi) Atom-Ryan_Choi.png|The Atom (Ryan Choi) Atom-Ryan_Choi3.png|Atom (Ryan Choi) Atom_Ray_Palmer_0018.jpg|The Atom (Ray Palmer) The_Atom_Star_Labs.png|The Atom (Ray Palmer) The Atom.jpg|The Atom (Ray Palmer) atom_by_jtsentertainment-d8grwje.jpg|The Atom (Ray Palmer) Orion_009.jpg|Orion Big Barda.jpg|Big Barda Rick_Flag_Jr_0004.jpg|Rick Flag, Jr. Supermaster.png|Supermaster Supermaster.jpg|Supermaster Amanda_waller.JPG|Amanda Waller Amandawaller.PNG|Amanda Waller Deathstroke_Injustice_Render.png|Deathstroke The Creeper.png|The Creeper Jack_Ryder_BTBATB_004.png|The Creeper Hailstone.png|Hailstone KILLER_FROST.png|Killer Frost Killer_Frost_Louise_Lincoln_004.jpg|Killer Frost Deadshot_0006.jpg|Deadshot Black Spider.png|Black Spider Bronze_Tiger_0002.jpg|Bronze Tiger Captain_Boomerang.jpg|Captain Boomerang King Shark.png|King Shark Plastique_(by_Javier_Pina)_1.jpg|Plastique MrFreeze_btas.jpg|Mr. Freeze Mr. Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze Mister_Freeze.png|Mr. Freeze Citizen Cold.jpg|Citizen Cold 1375814-180px_nightshade__by_phil_winslade__1.jpg|Nightshade 54512-2.jpg|Nightshade Cheetah_002.jpg|Cheetah (Cadmus clone) Cluemaster_BTBATB.png|Cluemaster Lady_Shiva_007.jpg|Lady Shiva Electrocutioner_1.jpg|Electrocutioner enchantress-dc.jpg|Enchantress Parasite (DC Animated Universe).jpg|Parasite (Cadmus clone) Solomon_Grundy_001.jpg|Solomon Grundy (Cadmus clone) El_Diablo_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|El Diablo Copperhead_01.jpg|Copperhead (Sameer Park) Copperhead_DCAU.png|Copperhead (Sameer Park) BlackManta.jpg|Black Manta Black_Manta_-_Forever_Evil.jpg|Black Manta Young Justice.png|Young Justice Young Justice (season 3).png|Young Justice (season 3) NIGHTWING.png|Nightwing JLNightwing.png|Nightwing Starfire_Public_Enemies.jpg|Starfire young_justice__starfire_by_amtmodollas-d51ouay.png|Starfire Starfire_005.jpg|Starfire Tim_Drake_YJ_2.png|Robin (Tim Drake) Tim Drake Robin.png|Robin (Tim Drake) RobinS3.png|Robin (Tim Drake) yj___starfire__attempt_3__by_glee_chan-d5q45b2.png|Starblaze (Starfire II; Koritand'r) 1093470-starfire_tv_4.jpg|Starblaze (Starfire II; Koritand'r) Powerborg.png|Powerborg Justice league vs teen titans raven by glee chan-d9scajf.png|Nightfinch Beast_Boy.jpg|Beast Boy BeastboyOYL.jpg|Beast Boy Beast BoyS3.png|Beast Boy Superboy.png|Superboy super_boy_by_sparks220stars-d4fvf88.png|Superboy Superboy (1).png|Superboy Superboy.jpg|Superboy Superboy--young-avengers-young-justice.jpg|Superboy Miss_Martian_model.png|Miss Martian MissMartian25.png|Miss Martian Lagoon Boy.png|Lagoon Boy Kara_Zor-El.jpg|Supergirl JLSupergirl.png|Supergirl Screen Shot 2017-02-04 at 6.33.16 PM.png|Supergirl Flash207.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Flash (Wally West).png|Flash (Wally West) Flash.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Arsenal.png|Arsenal Arsenal2.png|Arsenal Arsenal_(DC_Rebirth).jpg|Arsenal Troia injustice.jpg|Troia young_justice__donna_troy_dc_rebirth_by_13josh16-dasxbvp.jpg|Troia Troia-donna-troy-donna-derrico.jpg|Troia troia_redesign_by_jsenior-d63gyrd.png|Troia bart-allen_super.jpg|Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Kid FlashS3.png|Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Arrowette--comic-books-comic-art.jpg|Arrowette ArrowetteS3.png|Arrowette Artemis-Young-Justice-Animated-Series-a.jpg|Astrid (Lauren King-Jones) Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Tula.png|Aquagirl Tempest.png|Tempest tumblr_static_mal_pic4.png|Guardian Lunamis.png|Lunamis Zatina.png|Zatina tumblr_nogk78wp241tei1uco1_1280.png|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) Terra2.png|Terra Terra3.png|Terra TheIncredibleBulk.png|Bulk Brusher.png|Brusher Teen_Titans___Cyrax_by_EX388.jpg|Cyrex Batgirl_(Bruce_Timm's_art).jpg|Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) 250px-Knightalone.jpg|Black Bat (Cassandra Cain) The_Spoiler_(The_New_52).jpg|Spoiler Spoiler.png|Spoiler Traci-Thirteen-name-of-girls-blue-beetle.jpg|Traci Thirteen Traci Thirteen.png|Traci Thirteen 1880168-traci13_world_of_flashpoint_by_paulosiqueira_d3fm54h.jpg|Traci Thirteen 4084955-9940480525-lobo_.jpg|Garuru 3758285-9773207393-U5e7t.png|Wonder Girl Wonder Girl.jpg|Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) Batwing_Vol_1_20_Textless.jpg|Batwing (Luke Fox) tigress_young_justice_by_kawoxd-d6jc2po.jpg|Tigress yj_wonder_twins_by_glee_chan-d4vg5ou.jpg|Wonder Twins 2112005-gleek.png|Gleek 69281-2.jpg|Ice Captain_Atom_SBPE.jpg|Captain Atom Elongated_man2.png|Elongated Man jl_elongated_man.gif|Elongated Man Black Bat.png|Black Bat Batwoman1.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane) Green Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow Bumblebee.png|Bumblebee Blue Beetle.png|Blue Beetle Blue_Beetle_-_The_Reach.jpg|Blue Beetle Screen Shot 2017-02-04 at 6.31.47 PM.png|Blue Beetle Blue BeetleS3.png|Blue Beetle cheshire___dcu_by_spiedyfan-d5fu71z.png|Cheshire Boomerang_mercer.jpg|Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) Tsunami_by_mixedfan8643-davuole.jpg|Tsunami Tsunami.png|Tsunami Athena_by_mixedfan8643-danin1f.jpg|Athena Athena.png|Athena Eagle_ash_hall_by_mixedfan8643-db3y3cz.jpg|Eagle/Ash Hall Eagle--Ash Hall--young-justice-heroines.jpg|Eagle/Ash Hall staticshock.gif|Static YoungJusticeStatic.png|Static StaticS3.png|Static (unmasked) Static.png|Static Gear.gif|Gear 2425452-gear.png|Gear RubberbandMan.png|Rubberband Man Talon.png|Talon (Teresa Texada) She-Bang.png|She-Bang Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood).png|Green Beetle (Jimmy Osgood) Green Beetle.png|Green Beetle Permafrost.jpg|Permafrost Summer Blaze.png|Summer Blaze (Mick Calhoun) Amazo.jpg|Amazo Superman2.jpg|Superman Comic_Art_-_Batman_by_Jim_Lee_(2002).png|Batman 2892778-martian_manhunter_by_anderson1974_d335p9x.jpg|Martian Manhunter SteveTrevor.png|Steve Trevor stevetrevor01.png|Steve Trevor Iris Allen.jpg|Iris West Allen lucius-fox-jpg.jpg|Lucius Fox Mirage2.jpg|Mirage Flamebird_002.jpg|Flamebird 250px-Battalion.png|Battalion jinx_young_justice_invasion_by_kaiwii_chan-d6c4cnr.png|Jinx Nightrider.jpg|Nightrider Argent_(New_Earth)_001.jpg|Argent Hot Spot.png|Hot Spot Pantha.jpg|Pantha 250px-RedStarTT38.JPG|Red Star ThunderAndLightning.jpg|Thunder and Lightning Bushido-teen-titans-11649038-137-320.jpg|Bushido tt___wildebeest_by_glee_chan-d67mk0d.png|Wildebeest Mas_y_Menos_002.jpg|Mas y Menos Killowat.jpg|Killowat speedy_mia_dearden_by_jsenior-d62gunb.png|Speedy (Mia Dearden) Speedy_Dearden.jpg|Speedy (Mia Dearden) 201.jpg|Aquaman Aquaman7.jpg|Aquaman The_Flash_(Justice_League).jpg|Flash (Wally West) Hawkman3.png|Hawkman Artemis_Crock_001.jpg|Tigress Black_Lightning_0001.jpg|Black Lightning ThunderGirl.jpg|Thunder Girl lightning_lady.jpg|Lightning Lady thunder_and_lightning___dc_nation_by_femmes_fatales-db0ce4e.png|Thunder Girl and Lightning Lady Neville.png|Neville (Benjamin Satterley) Lois Lane.png|Lois Lane LoisLane-1.png|Lois Lane Kole.jpg|Kole kole_by_glee_chan-d66qd3l.png|Kole gnarrk_by_glee_chan-d660lon.png|Gnarrk 10922600_879454835459800_6452912119448034344_n.jpg|Space Ghost jan-and-jace-.jpg|Jan, Jace and Blip SpaceGhost.jpg|Team Space Ghost 4176359-5725610346-tumbl.jpg|Speedbomb (Walter East) wally-west-kid-flash-new-52.jpg|Speedbomb (Walter East) Damian wayne.jpg|Red Robin (Damian Wayne) 2103132-impulse01_001.jpg|Impulse impulses.png|Impulse 3167386-6815587135-Jack-.jpg|Creeper Ravager.jpg|Ravager ravager_title_by_cinar.jpg|Ravager Ravager-NewDesign.jpg|Ravager CrimsonFox.png|Crimson Fox black-adam.jpg|Black Adam (Cadmus clone) Justice League of America Vol 3 7 4 Black Adam Textless.jpg|Black Adam (Cadmus clone) Lobo_h.jpg|Lobo InjusticeLOBO.png|Lobo Green Lantern - Fear.jpg|Yellow Lantern (Kayden Braddock) Sinestro_1.png|Sinestro (Cadmus clone) Trickster.png|Jester (Flax Blackwell) Vibe_DC_Nation_002.png|Vibe Vibe3.jpg|Vibe jla_vibe_cv3-d6vfxx2ms4-3_4.jpg|Vibe Vibe.jpg|Vibe Vibe2.jpg|Vibe 2151410-1101349_icon10.jpg|Icon Rocket_004.jpg|Rocket Rocket_014.jpg|Rocket BatWoman_by_Bruce_Timm.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane) Justice_League_of_America_Killer_Frost_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Textless_Variant.jpg|Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) KillerFrostCaitlinSnow2.png|Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) Killer_Frost_oipdaxKasn1u66ua7_540.png|Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) Infinitecrisis 53 star sapphire.png|Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) Fatality_Star_Sapphire.jpg|Star Sapphire 459823-azrael.gif|Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) Azrael_Jean-Paul_Valley_0025.jpg|Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) Wonder_Woman_New_52_Jim_Lee.jpg|Freedom Gal (Melina Prentice) Freedom Gal2.jpg|Freedom Gal (Melina Prentice) Freedom Gal.jpg|Freedom Gal (Melina Prentice) cost_apr96.gif|Freedom Gal (Melina Prentice) amprince4.jpg|Freedom Gal (Melina Prentice) Ra's_al_Ghul_Arkhamverse.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul Talia_al_Ghul_ArkhamCity.jpg|Talia Al Ghul Talia_Al_Ghul_AC_Carlos_D'anda.jpg|Talia Al Ghul Wind Dragon.png|Wind Dragon Wind_Dragon5.png|Wind Dragon LongShadow.jpg|Long Shadow Long_Shadow.png|Long Shadow Juice.png|Juice Juice3.png|Juice Downpour and Shifter.png|Downpour and Shifter 3981845-wondertwins.png|Downpour and Shifter Giganta_design.png|Giganta (Cadmus clone) Zatara.png|Zatara (Earth-2 version) Zatara_Earth-16_002.png|Zatara (Earth-2 version) Artemis_-_Red_Hood_and_the_Outlaws_01.png|Javelin (Artemis Meadows) Javelin3.jpg|Javelin (Artemis Meadows) Artemis_Meadows.png|Javelin (Artemis Meadows) Bizarro MK2.png|Bizarro MK II Harley-Quinn-superhero34.png|Harley Quinn Poison Ivy injustice.png|Poison Ivy Catwoman_betrayal.jpg|Catwoman Waverider-animated.jpg|Waverider 86692-179107-waverider.jpg|Waverider TheRay.jpg|The Ray (Ray Terrill) red_hood_by_ericguzman-d5tute5.jpg|Red Hood (Jason Todd) Red_Hood45.jpg|Red Hood (Jason Todd) Giganta5.jpg|Giganta (Cadmus clone) 4230979-6584373212-01+OB.jpg|Obsidian Obsidian.jpg|Obsidian Obsidian.png|Obsidian e2308b0d65e0297da32fc7a69feb5c14.jpg|Blue Lantern (Ryan Callahan) blue_lantern_flash_by_ericguzman-d5v7xgg.jpg|Blue Lantern (Ryan Callahan) Flash_Blue_Lantern_Corps_001.jpg|Blue Lantern (Ryan Callahan) JacobDreddComedian.jpg|The Comedian (Joseph "Joe" Blake) Nite Owl.png|Nite Owl Laurel_Juspeczyk_001.jpg|Silk Spectre AdrianVeidt.jpg|Ozymandias (Adrian Kent/Kor-El; Cadmus clone of Adrian Veidt with Kryptonian DNA) Reggie Demery.jpg|Reggie Demery Robbieemh.png|Reggie Demery Rorshach_0011.jpg|Rorschach (Reggie Demery) dr-manhattan-top-50.jpg|Dr. Manhattan Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith).png|Red Lantern (Stanley Coopersmith) beemanextreme.jpg|Beeman TheNewWatchmen.png|The New Watchmen Questeam.png|Jonny Quest, Jessie Bannon and Hadji Singh drquest.png|Dr. Benton Quest Race_bannon.png|Race Bannon Rachel Quest.png|Rachel Quest 155daa4179a4e98ad987af766932365f.jpg|Bandit 3dac.png|3-DAC 4-DAC.png|4-DAC Jade.png|Jezebel Jade estella.jpg|Estella Velasquez Princess Trixlight.png|Princess Trixlight Khaos.png|Khaos Khaos2.png|Khaos Ben 23.png|Ben 23 Ben 23's Hero Watch.png|Ben 23's Hero Watch Us_by_cheshirep-d4dyuww.jpg|Julie Yamamoto (Dimension 23) Gwen 10.png|Gwen 10 Gwen 10's Omnitrix.png|Gwen 10's Omnitrix Ben_10_green_lantern_ben_by_jancokasujaran-d46dgwq.png|Green Lantern Ben Julie_(Dimension_G).png|Julie Yamamoto (Dimension G) Neo Ben.png|Neo Ben Neo_Ben's_Omnitrix.png|Neo Ben's Omnitrix Neo Julie.png|Neo Julie Supreme Ben.png|Supreme Ben Supreme_Ben's_Omnitrix.png|Supreme Ben's Omnitrix Supreme Julie.png|Supreme Julie 4vWNlJ9.png|Omni Ben Omniverse_omnitrix_official_ov.png|Omni Ben's Omnitrix Julie_redesign_and_c_h_i_p_by_holycrap1992-d9aoktm.jpg|Omni Julie Keith Riley.png|Keith Riley O_Omnitrix_v.2.png|Keith Riley's Omnitrix Kim_Kwan.png|Kim Kwan (before and after) EvolutionBen10000.png|Ben 10,000 Julie and ship biker.jpg|Future Julie Future Gwen Tennyson opening portal.jpg|Future Gwen Kevin 11,000 BBO.png|Future Kevin Ken 10.png|Ken Tennyson Ken10.png|Ken Tennyson Ken 10's Ultimatrix.png|Ken 10's Ultimatrix Tyranno Red.png|Tyranno Red Jen Tennyson.png|Jen Tennyson Jen 10's Omnitrix.png|Jen 10's Omnitrix Devlin_16_by_vanecullengirl.jpg|Devlin Levin Paradox.jpg|Professor Paradox Blue falcon & friends.png|Blue Falcon and Friends Dynomutt_blue_falcon.jpg|Blue Falcon and Dynomutt Gearcat.png|Gearcat Jetbeak.png|Jetbeak Falcon 7jpg.jpg|Falcon 7 Birdman by fagian.png|Birdman and Avenger Birdgirl.png|Birdgirl Birdboy.png|Birdboy galaxy-trio_L20.jpg|The Galaxy Trio Mightor6.jpg|Mightor and Tog Frankenstein Jr..png|Frankenstein Jr. and Buzz Conroy The Impossibles.png|The Impossibles Herculoids.jpg|The Herculoids swat-kats-returns-kickstarter.jpg|Swat Kats Callie Briggs.png|Callie Briggs felina_feral___swat_kats_by_betaruga-d8x84ct.jpg|Felina Feral Swat Kats Elite Radical Squadron.png|Swat Kats Elite Radical Squadron da0eb941-a07a-488b-8fa0-ba175ac59a8d.jpg|Commander Feral Lt. Commander Jeffro Steel.png|Lt. Commander Jeffro Steel Lt. Commander Jeffro Steel (without visor).png|Lt. Commander Jeffro Steel (without visor) Mayormanx.jpg|Mayor Manx Molly_O!_(Molly_Ortiz).png|Molly O! (Molly Ortiz) Buzz_O!_(Buzz_Ortiz).png|Buzz O! (Buzz Ortiz) Eddie.png|Edwina "Eddie" Colon Rayburn.png|Rayburn Nub.png|Nate "Nub" Johnston Yo-Yo.png|Yo-Yo Chadd.png|Chadd Madden Curtis_Ortiz.png|Curtis Ortiz Daphne_Ortiz.png|Daphne Ortiz DC-Comics-the-ray-comic-book-superheroes.jpg|The Ray (Ray Terrill) Stormy_Knight_001.jpg|Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) DC_phantom_lady.jpg|Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) John_Trujillo_03.jpg|Black Condor Dollman--freedom-fighters-comics2.jpg|Doll Man 1385235-hazard.jpg|Hazard Izzy Bowin.jpg|The Songstress (Izzy Bowin) Ebon4.png|Ebon Hotstreak.png|Hotstreak J._Jonah_Jameson_face.png|R. Michael Huber Mighty N.png|Nero Keene A.K.A. Mighty N Princess Nozolana.png|Princess Nozolana Ambros.png|Ambros Thorduke.png|Thorduke Simon Belmont.png|Simon Belmont Rydia.jpg|Rydia Mega Roll.png|Mega Roll BeckTheMightyGuy.png|Mighty No. 9: Beck Samus redesign beauty shot 1 by davislim-d48xclx.jpg|Samus Little Mac.jpg|Little Mac Team Ketchum.png|Team Ketchum Zeldyrrha_Hyrikos.png|Zeldyrrha Hyrikos Shaq-Fu.jpg|Shaq-Fu Pit.png|Pit Kwirk.png|Kwirk Snake Clear SSBB.png|Solid Snake Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot Bigfoot_(vehicle_mode).png|Bigfoot (vehicle mode) Mario marlucan by jacobyel-dbdd94e.png|Mario Marlucan Peachusna peach toadazaka by jacobyel-dbdejzz.png|Peachusna "Peach" Toadazaka Luigi marlucan by jacobyel-dbecsiu.png|Luigi Marlucan Daisiana daisy valleyflower by jacobyel-dbeh6ek.png|Daisiana "Daisy" Valleyflower Lucina.png|Lucina Ness.png|Ness Fox McCloud.png|Fox McCloud Krystal (Star Fox).png|Krystal Super_gameboy_by_riadorana-d5hd9zd.png|Super Game Boy Alien Forms Heatblast_UA1.png|Heatblast Wildmutt_UA_Season_2-12.png|Wildmutt DiamondHead_in_AF.PNG|Diamondhead UAXLR8.png|XLR8 B10E_Greymatter.png|Greymatter Four_Arms_official_Artwork_UA.png|Four Arms INSECTOIDE.png|Stinkfly Ripjaws_UA_standing.png|Ripjaws UAUpgrade.png|Upgrade Ghostfreak_in_UA.png|Ghostfreak Updated_Cannonbolt.PNG|Cannonbolt 192pxWildvine_UA2.png|Wildvine Blitzwolfer_ua.PNG|Blitzwolfer 236px-Benvicktor.png|Frankenstrike Benmummy_UA.PNG|Snare-Oh B10E_Upchuck.png|Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck B10E_Ditto.png|Ditto Eye_guy_UA.png|Eyeguy Way_Big_Primus.png|Way Big Swampfire Blossomed.png|Swampfire Ben Echo.png|Echo Echo Humungousaur_uaf_render.png|Humungousaur 230px-Jetray.png|Jetray Spidermonkey - E121-D2.png|Spidermonkey Big_chill_ua.png|Big Chill B10E_Chromastone.png|Chromastone Goop.png|Goop Brainstorm_ua.png|Brainstorm Alien_X_2.png|Alien X Lodestar_official_artwork.png|Lodestar Rath Luchador.png|Rath Nanomech_Ultimate_Alien.png|Nanomech Waterguy.png|Water Hazard AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian ActionArmodrillo.PNG|Armodrillo Terraspin_ua.png|Terraspin NRG_3.png|NRG Fasttrack_official.png|Fasttrack ChamAlien2.png|ChamAlien ShocksquatchPic.png|Shocksquatch UAeatlepose.png|Eatle Clockwork.PNG|Clockwork Jury_Rigg.png|Jury Rigg Feedback OU.png|Feedback Bloxx OU.png|Bloxx Gravattack_poise.png|Gravattack Crashhopper pose oficial.png|Crashhopper Articguana_Opening_UA_Por_Nano25.png|Arctiguana Ball_weevil_omniverse_official.png|Ball Weevil Walkatrout.png|Walkatrout Pesky_Dust_ua.png|Pesky Dust Mole-Stache_official.png|Mole-Stache Kicken_Hawk_Omniverse_official.png|Kickin Hawk Toepick OU.png|Toepick Astrodactyl_omniverse.png|Astrodactyl Bullfrag OU.png|Bullfrag BuzzShock.png|Buzzshock _redesigned__atomix_by_insanedude24-daa1z68.png|Atomix Gutort_Standing_Pose_Omni.PNG|Gutrot WhampireOfficialArtwork.png|Whampire SpitterInfobox.png|Spitter Shellhead.png|Shellhead Shadoblast.png|Shadoblast Arachnoman.png|Arachnoman Darkshade.png|Darkshade anodyte_ben_for_hendabosalehz_by_anodyte_bases-d4iiolt.png|Ultralight new_design_overkill_by_alorix-d4nlk7b.jpg|Overkill Bengax.png|Bengax Bonehead_Revisited_CG_V2_by_BLUE_F0X.png|Bonehead ben_10_diaboromon_by_frgrgrsfgsgsfgggsfsf.jpg|Diaborolord greninja_by_sandvvich-d72aai8.png|Ninjafrog raichu_by_sandvvich-d71hrvf.png|Electrat scv__ben_as_super_saiyan_by_leehatake93-d5tv8li.png|Saiyajin custom_omnitrix_alien_samurbot_by_mastvid-d6xksgr.png|Samurbot quillshot_by_zigwolf-d88cp6p.jpg|Quillshot uniburn_by_zigwolf-d7g2ir8.jpg|Uniburn slamstrike_by_zigwolf-d7fyk8b.jpg|Slamstrike Timelapse_by_kjmarch.png|Timelapse Suckermouth_by_kjmarch.png|Suckermouth porkrinder_by_sandvvich-d6vpe95.png|Porkrinder bensetti_by_sandvvich-d70t5ui.png|Bensetti Leapfrog_by_kjmarch.png|Leapfrog Overflow_by_kjmarch.jpg|Overflow Earthshaker_by_kjmarch.jpg|Earthshaker Joker_by_kjmarch.jpg|Joker Angelhands_by_kjmarch.jpg|Angelhands Putty_by_kjmarch.jpg|Putty Creeper by kjmarch.jpg|Creeper Icepick by kjmarch.jpg|Icepick Smashface by kjmarch.png|Smashface Rockhard by kjmarch.jpg|Rockhard Spykeback by kjmarch.jpg|Spykeback Sandbox by kjmarch.jpg|Sandbox Nightmare by kjmarch.jpg|Nightmare Gasket by kjmarch.png|Gasket Portaler.png|Portaler Skybird_by_kjmarch.png|Skybird Smokie_by_hydroben.jpg|Smokie Furyfists_by_kjmarch.jpg|Furyfists Brains_and_Brawn_by_alorix.jpg|Brains and Brawn Ben_10_AF__Cat_Knap_by_Doomy_san.jpg|Cat-Knap 54__pain_deer_by_jakrabbit96-d34qqa6.jpg|Pain-Deer 53__ground_pound_by_jakrabbit96-d34qq4s.jpg|Ground-Pound 52__back_lash_by_jakrabbit96-d34qpyg.jpg|Back-Lash 48__Digga_Hole_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Digga-Hole 47__Slammer_Head_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Slammer-Head Oozer.png|Oozer ShredderMouth_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|ShredderMouth AcidBurp_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AcidBurp Sporpion_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Sporpion SpeedDemon_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|SpeedDemon FreezerBurn_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|FreezerBurn CriptCreeper_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|CriptCreeper PhycicClopse_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|PhycicClopse AtomicFang_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AtomicFang WindVain_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|WindVain Lulliby_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Lulliby 11_PulseOx_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pulse-Ox AcroBat_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|AcroBat TimeWind_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Time-Wind SasSquash_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Sas-Squash Crystle_Clear_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Crystle-Clear LazerWorks_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Lazer-Works EltroBuzz_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Electro-Buzz Mega_Morphisis_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mega-Morphisis Razor_Tail_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Razor-Tail Slam_Rammer_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Slam-Rammer Tidal_Wave_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Tidal-Wave Mega_Screech_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mega-Screech Brick_Face_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Brick-Face Multi_Dude_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Multi-Dude Pudge_Muffin_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pudge-Muffin Rhino_Saur_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Rhino-Saur Smoke_Screen_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Smog-Screen Long_Legs_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Long-Legs Fear_Factor_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Fear-Factor Mud_Slop_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Mud-Slop Dust_Might_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Dust-Might Garg_Oil_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Garg-Oil Luna_Beam_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Luna-Beam Snake_Thing_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Snake-Thing Ring_Master_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Ring-Master 39_Snot_Rocket_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Snot-Rocket 41__Jelly_Arms_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Jelly-Arms 42__Pick_Lock_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Pick-Lock 43__Tele_Warp_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Tele-Warp 44__Fling_Shot_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Fling-Shot 51__slime_guy_by_jakrabbit96-d34qp7o.jpg|Slime-Guy Ben_Hiss_CG__d_by_BLUE_F0X.png|Bensilisk 46__Clown_Freak_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Clown-Freak 48__Solar_Bear_by_JakRabbit96.jpg|Solar-Bear 50__brain_fart_by_jakrabbit96-d2z5iw2.jpg|Brain-Fart Drillbit_by_kjmarch.jpg|Drillbit Blastback_by_kjmarch.png|Blastback Kracker_by_hydroben.jpg|Kracker gatorbyte_by_toonincproductions-d8n6wsc.jpg|Gatorbyte mashmallow_by_toonincproductions-d8n2ri0.jpg|Mashmallow xl_xs_by_toonincproductions-d8nl1xz.jpg|XL-XS nightscare_by_toonincproductions-d8os59o.jpg|Nightscare nightscare_w_robe_by_toonincproductions-d8os8cm.jpg|Nightscare (cloaked) Azerty.png|Azerty lightwire_by_toonincproductions-d9egpgz.jpg|Lightwire air_razor_by_toonincproductions-d9faxu0.jpg|Air Razor claymorph_by_toonincproductions-d9w70kf.jpg|Claymorph vexray_by_zigwolf-da1m6j9.jpg|Vexray soundbite_by_zigwolf-da37rxt.jpg|Soundbite whilwind_by_toonincproductions-da3rtw3.jpg|Whirldwind polarclaw_by_toonincproductions-da2xkoq.jpg|Polarclaw Ultra Ben.png|Ultra Ben fearcrow_by_zigwolf-d5d02d9.jpg|Fearcrow antlerpult_by_zigwolf-d7wnxqx.jpg|Antlerpult bataboom_by_zigwolf-d5na2wy.jpg|Bataboom slaymantis_by_zigwolf-d5jyoce.jpg|Slaymantis featherweight_by_zigwolf-d5h0tww.jpg|Featherweight and Rigoon invincibull_by_zigwolf-d5v2tr4.jpg|Invincibull weathervein_by_zigwolf-d6g5tm9.jpg|Weathervein wilderbee_by_zigwolf-d5jydpd.jpg|Wilderbee fly_guy_by_zigwolf-d6pmkx1.jpg|Fly Guy sprockat_by_zigwolf-d69ocao.jpg|SprocKat kick_axe_by_zigwolf-d84pwz1.jpg|Kick-Axe stealthstrike_by_insanedude24-d9ss7xt.jpg|StealthStrike insectoid_by_insanedude24-d9somb5.jpg|Insectoid coldsnap_by_zigwolf-d6cx8b3.jpg|Coldsnap cadabra_by_toonincproductions-d9gwrgl.jpg|Cadabra smokescreen_by_toonincproductions-d8my1q0.jpg|Smokescreen ben_10_elphick_by_kamran10000-d9lbhus.jpg|Elphick crocduster__digital__by_insanedude24-dazxx62.png|Crocduster claw_cracker_by_insanedude24-daa1gh0.png|Claw Cracker whirl_hog_by_insanedude24-daa4myi.png|Whirl Hog tough_tusk_by_insanedude24-daa564c.png|Tough Tusk groundpound_by_insanedude24-da9rkxf.png|Quakeshake Shockrock.png|Shock Rock Ben_10_highbreed_sample_by_derp99999-db7mwza.png|Projeclaw Omni-White.png|Omni-White Ultimate Forms Evolution_Ultimate_Fourarms.png|Ultimate Fourarms ultimate_heatblast_by_patchman-d3eibkm.png|Ultimate Heatblast Ultimate_Big_Chill_official_artwork.png|Ultimate Big Chill Ultimate_cannonbolt_big.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt Ultimate_EchoEcho2.png|Ultimate Echo Echo UltimateHumongousaur3.png|Ultimate Humongousaur Ult._spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey UltimateSwampfire3.png|Ultimate Swampfire Ultimate_Wildmutt_official_artwork.png|Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate-way-big-mundo-style.PNG|Ultimate Way Big ultimate_rath_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d82fkes.png|Ultimate Rath ultimate_grey_matter_by_mastvid-d6uui48.png|Ultimate Greymatter ultimate_gravattack_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d6wax3q.png|Ultimate Gravattack ultimate_articguana_ben_s_colors_by_mastvid-d6wohls.jpg|Ultimate Articguana ultimate_feedback_by_mastvid-d86bdml.png|Ultimate Feedback Ultimate Shellhead.png|Ultimate Shellhead Ultimate Shadoblast.png|Ultimate Shadoblast Ultimate Alien X.png|Ultimate Alien X ultimate_eatle_by_mastvid-d8fok4t.png|Ultimate Eatle ultimate_blitzwolfer_by_kamran10000-d9cghe7.jpg|Ultimate Blitzwolfer ultimate_snare_oh_by_kamran10000-d9dl0bj.jpg|Ultimate Snare-Oh ultimate_frankenstrike_by_kamran10000-d9dbvcu.jpg|Ultimate Frankenstrike ultimate_molestache_by_kamran10000-d9sygfq.jpg|Ultimate Mole-Stache Ultimate atomix by insanedude24-dag0qsl.png|Ultimate Atomix Villains Reptalon.png|Reptalon Kevin_E._Levin_(Mutated).png|Lecter Vilgax_af_render.png|Vilgax Fouroto.PNG|Fouroto Frogonia.png|Frogonia TeenAlbedo.png|Albedo Alb_orig.PNG|Albedo's original form Rabedo.png|Rabedo sunny_by_bbobsan-d5bp3yh.png|Sunny Tennyson Kevron 11.png|Kevron 11 Devilina.png|Devilina Devilina's alien form.png|Devilina's original form Salvotor.png|Salvotor Alfio.png|Alfio Vorkalth.png|Vorkalth Norrix.png|Norrix The_spectacular_spider_man_electro_tasm_2_style_by_awt09-d6cv54g.png|Electron VanKleiss_1.png|Van Kleiss Biowolf_1.png|Biowolf Skalamander_1.png|Skalamander Harangue_ua.png|Will Harangue (normal) Harangue_alien.png|Will Harangue (alien form) Rogan Dreed.png|Rogan Dreed ArkhamKnight.png|Arkham Knight Dr. Malory Arachnipuss.png|Dr. Malory Arachnipuss slade.jpg|Slade (Cadmus clone of Deathstroke) Cheetah_Doom_001.png|Cheetah Solomon_Grundy_1.png|Solomon Grundy Catwoman_(MK_vs_DC_Universe).jpg|Catwoman (Cadmus clone) Giganta.jpg|Giganta Giganta 0002.jpg|Giganta Giganta3.jpg|Giganta LEX.png|Lex Luthor Black-adam-full_0_0.png|Black Adam Blackadam52.PNG|Black Adam Sinestro_1.png|Sinestro BANE.png|Bane JOKER.png|Joker ARES.png|Ares HARLY.png|Harley Quinn (Cadmus clone) DOOMSDAY.png|Doomsday 1617219-192667_33687_killer_frost_large.jpg|Killer Frost (Cadmus clone) 2629158-bizarro_by_piinksummer07.jpg|Bizzarro Captain Cold.jpg|Captain Cold captain-cold3.jpg|Captain Cold Btas_riddler.gif|The Riddler RiddlerGA.jpg|The Riddler ClayfaceTNBA.jpg|Clayface (Matt Hagen) 300px-Captain_Boomerang_(Digger_Harkness).png|Captain Boomerang (Cadmus clone) Deadshot_DCAU_Deadshot_BTBATB_001.png|Deadshot (Cadmus clone) 3216132-2012maalefaakcomicpaloozacommissionbytylerkirkhamcolored.jpg|Ma'alefa'ak 755613-fatepage.jpg|Star Sapphire (Cadmus clone of Carol Ferris) Star-Sapphire-Gloves.jpg|Star Sapphire (Cadmus clone) Metallo_0007.jpg|Metallo MirrorMaster.jpg|Mirror Master 250px-VandalSavage.jpg|Vandal Savage 159928-73684-scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow batman_scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow DETECTIVE_COMICS_-23_3_THE_SCARECROW_(vol_2_2013).jpg|Scarecrow Brainiac_DCAU.jpg|Brainiac Brainiac4.jpg|Brainiac brainiac-superman-batman.jpg|Brainiac Two-Face_(DC_Animated_Universe).png|Two-Face 1692963-profile_twoface.jpg|Two-Face Mister_Freeze_0005.jpg|Mr. Freeze (Cadmus clone) Cryozero.png|Cryozero (Dora Smithy) BlackManta.jpg|Black Manta (Cadmus clone) Black_Manta_-_Forever_Evil.jpg|Black Manta (Cadmus clone) PenguinBatman.png|The Penguin Gorilla_Grodd_0002.jpg|Gorilla Grodd reverse-flash-new-52.jpg|Professor Zoom/Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) professor-zoom-101849.jpg|Professor Zoom/Reverse-Flash (Eobard Thawne) Mongul.jpg|Mongul Mad_Hatter_gitty.jpg|The Mad Hatter mad_hatter.jpg|The Mad Hatter Killer Croc.jpg|Killer Croc RasAlGhul_0001_5408b499516233_58361370.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul (Cadmus clone) Talia_al_Ghul_War_001.png|Talia Al Ghul (Cadmus clone) 366443-190120-talia.jpg|Talia Al Ghul (Cadmus clone) Silver Banshee.jpg|Silver Banshee Silver_Banshee_2.jpg|Silver Banshee Parasite_DCAU_001.jpg|Parasite how_to_draw_dc_villains___parasite_by_timlevins-d8is7nr.jpg|Parasite Parasite_DCUO_001.png|Parasite Copperhead_01.jpg|Copperhead (Cadmus clone) Copperhead_DCAU.png|Copperhead (Cadmus clone) Eclipso_Gordon.jpg|Eclipso 200px-Killer_croc_006.jpg|Killer Croc Fun Haus bb.jpg|Toyman (Fun Haus) Firefly_batman.jpg|Firefly Firefly_batman2.jpg|Firefly 250px-Heatwave.png|Heatwave (Mick Rory) Sinestro_04.png|Sinestro Major_Force_SBPE_001.png|Major Force Major_Force_BTBATB_001.png|Major Force Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy (Cadmus clone) The Council of Doom.jpg|The Council of Doom sgspacespectre7.jpg|Space Spectre sgspacespectre3.jpg|Space Spectre Jeremiah Surd.png|Jeremiah Surd Surd.png|Surd (young in Cadmus body) Surd (power suit).png|Jeremiah Surd Vlcsnap-2009-07-18-04h59m52s177.png|Julia Lorenzo.png|Lorenzo 3558603-ezekiel+rage.jpg|Ezekiel Rage Ezekiel Rage (reborn).png|Ezekiel Rage (reborn as an alien) Nemesisfinal2.png|Dr. Napoleon Zin Anaya_and_Melana.png|The Zin Twins (Anaya and Melana Zin) PsychoPirate.png|Psycho-Pirate young_justice__red_x_by_hexalys-d7h2q0g.png|Red X Kitten.png|Kitten gizmo_by_bigoso91-d8wuimb.jpg|Gizmo mammoth_by_bigoso91-d8wugoh.jpg|Mammoth Teen_Titans_Stone.png|Stone (Lebron Butler) 507124-see_more_1_.jpg|Seemore Private_H.I.V.E..png|Private H.I.V.E. my_version_of_yj_billy_numerous_by_danisauri-da5nj45.png|Billy Numerous young_justice_kyd_wykkyd_by_dragon_fluff-d9wlkbw.png|Kyd Wykkyd Ron Uppercrust.png|Ron Uppercrust Joker_jr.png|Joker Jr. (Jay Napier) Ebon4.png|Ebon (Cadmus clone) Hotstreak.png|Hotstreak (Cadmus clone) LordZedd_BoomComics.jpg|Lord Zedd fb7eae7d301c52c46e5d4df053321f33.jpg|Rita Repulsa LordDrakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Master Core.png|Master Core Master Core (2).png|Master Core Mother Brain.png|Mother Brain The Hacker.jpg|The Hacker Eggplant Wizard.png|Eggplant Wizard King Hippo.jpg|King Hippo Jessie and Meowlinda.png|Jessie and Meowlinda James and Meowth.png|James and Meowth DrWily.png|Dr. Wily Dozer Kong.png|Dozer Kong Darkspace Warship.png|Darkspace Warship Category:Tabs